                Field of the Invention        The present invention relates to a traction sheave clamping device for the detachable fixation of ropes on the traction sheave of a Koepe hoist.        Description of the Related Art        It is a known procedure in Koepe hoists that for maintenance purposes the rope or ropes are occasionally firmly fixed to the traction sheave of the Koepe hoist, using one or more traction sheave clamps.        For that purpose, it is customary that wedge-shaped circumferential grooves are provided in the outer faces of the traction sheave or the cable chuck rim sheets in which the traction sheave clamps engage via anchoring elements, and that they are braced with threaded bolts.        In practical application, the known anchoring elements show that depending on their geometric design, a torque can be applied to the clamping bolt from the internal support of the anchoring elements, and that this can cause the bolt to bend under unfavourable friction conditions and/or as the result of improper installation.        